User talk:Sabarte
Welcome Hi, welcome to Flash Forward Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Schematics page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gaarmyvet (Talk) 15:53, 13 October 2009 Attaf I think your catch on The Tale of Attaf deserves a page on the main part of the wiki. If you have trouble getting it started, drop me a note. -- 19:34, October 13, 2009 (UTC) My favorite -- and I think the fastest -- way of creating a page is to create the wiki link to the page before it exists, like The Tale of Attaf. Then I save whatever I'm working on and use the red link to create the page. I'm doing that as I type. When I create the page, I'm going to copy the text from your blog entry. Then you and others can clean it up as you wish. It is a great show so far. I hope it stays that way. -- 00:23, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Hydra That looks possible, but it's hard to tell if they're wearing crowns. Also in the Hydra painting, it has a scaley body...the beast of the revelation has a lion/leopard body. --'SuspectZeroblog' 23:26, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Easter Eggs Same idea: Easter Eggs. I think the general plan should be a headline with the episode title and the eggs observed. No eggs in the list unless they're mentioned on the episode page. The episode page is the authority (within the wiki) to put anything anywhere else. Once the page is up, if you disagree with my position, change the page. Your ideas are as good as mine! The differences will sort out over time.-- 00:39, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Ah, yes. The term for that would be "orphan." Anyway, there is now a link to Easter Eggs in the explore box on main. What's on there looks fine so far.-- 00:44, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Hydra Change the info or the title? The large shot shows two front paws/hands. But still a long blue serpent tail...I'm honestly unsure of what it is. Since it isn't confirmed to be any kind of a hydra, what would you suggest changing it to? --'SuspectZeroblog' 17:46, October 15, 2009 (UTC) *Maybe change the title to something like "Painting of Multi-Headed Beast." And then change the text to something like: "Along the lower edge of the wall is a painting of a beast with many heads and a pyramid in the background. The beast appears to most likely be either the Hydra, a monster slain by Ulysses in Greek mythology, or the Seven-Headed Beast that appears in the New Testament Book of Revelations." Dead Crows Theory I didn't realize the page I was trying to save re my dead Crows Theory would get published right away. I was planning on inserting it in the Theories section - if I can find it and figure out how to add things to it. it seems like its been moving around lately. Should I delete it until I can get it tucked away wherever theories belong? * If you want to write a draft of something, the best place is a sandbox. A sandbox is a page below your user page: User:Sabarte/sandbox1. (I put the number on the end 'cause I find that one is never enough.) If you want to use the link I typed, feel free edit my text to remove the "no wiki" tags and click on what's left. I can delete the page you started after you move the text.-- 20:52, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ** Cool. I'll move the text into the sand, to join any other crows who happen to be buried in some desert somewhere, then you can delete the page. How, though, should I get the theory into the site. I found the Theories subpages for each episode, but there doesn't seem to be a way to add a new item on them. Do we just use the edit screen, type in a heading in H2 or H3 format for a new paragraph, and then paste in the text? Seems like that would take up a lot of room. Or do we do a new paragraph with a heading, a brief summary, and a link to the page with the whole theory/ In that case, where does the page itself get put? Sorry to be such a Noob, but like i said, I'm new to wiki's and I'd really like to be able to contribute to this one.Sabarte 21:07, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ** I won't tell you about my lame first theory on Lostpedia . When you're ready, go to the 1x03/theory page and start with a headline like "Dead Crows" (we know it's a theory). Wait for the attacks and don't take offense. If anyone attacks you (or anyone else) personally, they get banned for life. Theories can be changed by other editors and should not be signed. -- 12:47, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Priest as drowner Greetings! Those are some neat images you uploaded. They belong on the theory page for 1x04.-- 02:37, October 18, 2009 (UTC) * I'm not a real big blogger, so I don't have a yes/no sense about deleting the images from ther blog. They're not hurting anything.-- 14:38, October 18, 2009 (UTC) NBSP (Non-Breaking Spaces) Could you please use an editor that uses ordinary spaces, rather than inserting non-breaking spaces (& nbsp;), as you did in this edit: http://flashforward.wikia.com/index.php?title=Squirrelio&diff=9241&oldid=9223? It makes text hard to read/edit for other editors. Thanks. —WikiaCitizen (reply) 21:30, November 4, 2009 (UTC)